<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray Luck by Noctis_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699299">Stray Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13'>Noctis_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Angst, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, No beta we die like everyone in Chat Blanc’s episode, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi - Freeform, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junette Lim, was an average girl with an average life. She had the usual hobbies: sleeping, eating, and procrastinating over homework. Gaining the attention of a certain feline superhero though? That was never part of her plans. Whether it was through fate or luck, Junette couldn't deny the fact that she was getting attached. </p><p> </p><p>"Even black cats deserve love, Chat."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: I don't own MLB, I just own this story</p><p>Tbh this is just me getting tired of Chat being rejected. Like if Mari don't want him, then???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Junette Lim awakens to a loud noise coming from her balcony.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cursing under her breath, she decides to ignore it and go back to sleep. It didn't take long for her to drift off, but five minutes later the same sound woke her up again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">"Oh, for the love of</span> <span class="s3">―</span> <span class="s2">"</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Glaring at her ceiling, the teen grabs one of her pillows and opens the door leading to her small terrace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It's probably just an animal or something." She grumbles while rubbing the sleep off her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Taking a step outside, Junette winces at the coldness of the tiles before squinting around her apartment complex. It was currently around two in the morning and she was sure that none of her neighbors were awake during this time. Scratching the back of her neck in confusion, the teenager is about head back inside when a black suit makes itself known in her peripheral vision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A small jingle of a bell confirms her inner suspicions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Chat Noir? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" she asks, turning to stare directly at the leather-clad hero. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Every week or so the Parisian hero would patrol the area she lived in, making sure to greet her whenever he passed by her apartment. In the end, it didn't take long for them to become acquainted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Although, sometimes when Junette looked at him, she couldn't help but frown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">The male gave off the same vibes an animal did after being abandoned, like a cat that was left to fend for itself in an alleyway. </span> <span class="s1"> <em>To put it in the simplest terms, Chat Noir was a stray. </em> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Hey, June! I w-was just checking in on you, y'know?" Chat stutters, sending a plastic grin her way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"At two in the morning?" The ravenette questions, stepping closer to the wayward cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The hero ruffles his blonde hair in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Uh, yes?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rolling her eyes at the reply, Junette mumbles, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Wow. For some reason, I can't seem to believe you."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">"I was patrolling</span> <span class="s3">―</span> <span class="s2">" </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You had a nightmare again, didn't you?" The girl cuts him off, not wanting to listen to the lies he had to spew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Chat Noir's false bravado instantly deflates at her words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It's not fair. You can always read me so well." He whispers, suddenly appearing so small and wilted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Opening the door wider, June gestures for him to come inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"C'mon, let's get you inside. I'll even make you some hot chocolate to help calm your nerves."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hesitantly shuffling his feet, Chat murmurs, "If you feed a stray once, they'll never leave you alone afterwards." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Glancing at the broken teen behind her, she utters, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>"It's a good thing that I like strays then, huh?"</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I NEED TO STOP WRITING NEW IDEAS SJSHSHS ANYWAYS TYSM FOR READING! Noctis out! 🥺🖤🖤🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>